Detenido
by Kutzi Shiro
Summary: Buscando una amistad pasada encuentra un muñeco esperando.


Título: Detenido.

Pareja: Ninguna, insinuación de Rusia/China.

Advertencias: Insinuación de shonen-ai.

Categoría: Shonen-ai (intento de). Amistad. Suspenso (intento de). Universo Alterno.

Resumen: Buscando una amistad pasada encuentra un muñeco esperando.

Aclaración: Hetalia Axis Powers es propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya y sus respectivos socios comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto, solo lo hice por amor al arte.

Nota: Este fanfic surgió como un regalo en un juego de "Amigo Secreto" dentro de un foro donde estoy y me animé a publicarlo (con permiso de quién se lo regalé). Dedicado a Saku, mi "amiga secreta".

* * *

><p>Número 428… número 430… número 432…<p>

Llevaba caminando media hora y aún no podía encontrar la casa, al menos ya estaba en la calle correcta pero quien le dijo que la casa estaba "cerca de la estación" y que "rápidamente se llega caminando" tenía un serio problema en cuanto a la relación espacio-tiempo… en fin, ya había caminado todo eso y tomar un taxi ahora no tenía ningún sentido, al contrario.

Número 456, por fin.

Observó la casa, como todas las de la calle (y la zona, en sí) la arquitectura era occidental pero estaba llena de detalles que delataban la presencia de personas orientales viviendo ahí.

Inhaló hondo para tranquilizarse, se acercó a la puerta y buscó el timbre, donde debía estar el timbre había una cuerda, extrañado, la tomó jaló levemente, el sonido tenue de una campana se escuchó, oh, así que ese era el "timbre"; jaló con mas confianza y esta vez el sonido se escuchó más fuerte. Se detuvo y retrocedió un par de pasos, esperando.

No esperó casi nada cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos acercarse y la puerta fue abierta por una mujer bajita de rasgos netamente orientales que vestía un vestido chino. La mujer lucía un aspecto cansado e Iván se extrañó de ello pues apenas era medio día.

-Buenas tardes… ¿señora Wang? –preguntó al ver que la mujer lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrado, haciendo que se vieran como dos finas líneas.

-¿Iván? –preguntó sorprendida la mujer al reconocerlo, el niño que ella recordaba había crecido mucho, demasiado de hecho y ahora lucía imponente a comparación de ella. El aludido asintió y sonrió alegrado porqué lo reconociera.

-Me da gusto verla de nuevo –pero la mujer no parecía opinar lo mismo pues después del gesto de sorpresa su rostro volvió a la expresión seria y cansada de al principio.

-Sorpresiva visita –comentó ella con curioso acento e Iván frunció el ceño, él había esperado que ella se alegrara con su visita y lo invitara a pasar de inmediato pero no se había movido de la puerta ni un milímetro y no parecía tener intensiones de invitarlo a pasar.

-Sí… quería avisar que vendría pero solo tengo su dirección –y eso gracias a las cartas que él y Yao habían intercambiado.

Hace varios años Iván había vivido en la misma zona y conoció a Yao en la secundaria, fue curioso porqué no iban en el mismo grupo e incluso Yao iba en un grado mayor aunque lucía mucho menor que él por su estatura y cuerpo delgado, en cambio Iván siempre fue mas alto y fornido que sus compañeros. Al inicio del año intentó hacer amigos pero su manera tímida de ser lo hacía portarse algo tosco, aunado a su aspecto intimidante provocó que sus compañeros le repelieran y él, enfadado al cabo de unas semanas, pegó a un par de ellos a la hora del receso porqué no quisieron dejar que se sentara con ellos a almorzar.

Un par de días después, cuando regresó a la escuela luego de la suspensión, sus compañeros ya ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra y se mantenían alejados incluso sentándose lejos de él en clase. Iván los veía a todos con enfado, él no tenía la culpa de haber perdido la paciencia, eran ellos los que no querían ser sus amigos y por lo tanto merecían el castigo.

Sentado solo en el patio a la hora del receso fue cuando Yao se acercó por primera vez y lo saludó, mirándolo reprobatoriamente, había sido uno de los testigos cuando pegó a los otros chicos. Luego de contestarle ácidamente el saludo simple y llanamente le cuestionó por sus motivos para actuar de esa manera agresiva, él había notado que había una causa detrás de su agresividad y cuando escuchó la respuesta ("porqué no quisieron ser mis amigos") no pudo menos que enternecerse; a decir verdad él tenía una idea del sentir del rubio pues muchos se alejaban de él por su origen oriental y se burlaban de las dificultades que tenía con la pronunciación de muchas palabras.

Desde ese día se hicieron amigos y pasaban juntos no solo los recesos sino también algunas tardes y hasta conocieron a los padres del otro.

Hasta aquí sería una linda y sencilla historia de amistad, pero pocas historias trascienden siendo sencillas y esta inició sus complicaciones cuando, un par de años después, Iván tuvo que mudarse con su familia a otra ciudad que, si bien no era lejana, si les acarreaba problemas para verse y optaron por la correspondencia, que permitió fortalecer su amistad durante un tiempo hasta que un día, inesperadamente, las cartas de Yao dejaron de llegar; Iván siguió enviando cartas esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó, fue por eso que se propuso como meta buscar la casa de Yao y verlo para saber que había pasado, le tomó un tiempo reunir el dinero que necesitaba para el viaje y obtener el permiso de sus padres para que le dejaran ir sin más… lo que nos lleva a la escena actual.

-Yo… vine a ver a Yao… -agregó y la mujer retrocedió un par de pasos para entrar a la casa.

-Él no está aquí -respondió cerrando la puerta pero Iván se lo impidió con su cuerpo.

-¡Entonces dígame donde encontrarlo! -exclamó tratando de abrir la puerta, cierto, no era la manera de pedir las cosas pero la mujer no le dejaba de otra, además él bien podría abrir la puerta a la fuerza y se estaba conteniendo por respeto a ella.

-Niño irrespetuoso -se quejó la mujer tratando de cerrar- Yao no responderá.

-Está aquí ¿no es cierto? -empujó un poco más y la mujer ya no pudo contenerlo, la puerta se abrió de par entrar y él entró buscando por todos lados- ¡Yao! ¿dónde estás Yao? ¡soy Iván!

-Yao no responderá -repitió la mujer cerrando la puerta para que los vecinos no se enteraran del alboroto- Fuera, ¡fuera de mi casa! -exigió yendo tras él para intentar sacarlo.

El muchacho se detuvo en seco al llegar a la sala, donde había un gran ventanal y frente a este, en un sillón y siendo bañado por los rayos del sol, estaba Yao Wang completamente inmóvil.

-¡Yao! -gritó entre enojado y aliviado de verlo, estaba prácticamente idéntico a como lo recordaba, seguía siendo pequeño y demasiado delgado pero ahora llevaba el cabello largo recogido en una coleta (cuando se conocieron, aunque el oriental quería dejarse crecer el cabello, no podía por reglas escolares)- ¿Yao? -repitió más calmado al no recibir ninguna reacción, y ahora que lo pensaba, estuvo haciendo un gran escándalo y su amigo no parecía haberse movido de ahí en un gran rato, permanecía quieto, levemente encorvado y con los ojos entrecerrados viendo a la nada.

-Dije que Yao no respondería -se escuchó una voz a su espalda, la de la madre de Yao y el joven ruso giró sobre sus talones para verla con la interrogación dibujada en su cara, la mujer suspiró y decidió, al ver la preocupación genuina en su visitante, contarle lo que pasaba.

Realmente ella no sabía lo que pasaba con Yao, nadie sabía, él joven chino tenía una vida normal y tranquila, practicaba artes marciales y meditación, asistía a la escuela, salía con algunos amigos (entre ellos varios chicos orientales que conoció en la ciudad gracias al internet) y le escribía a Iván.

Una mañana se retrasó para bajar a desayunar y su madre fue a buscarlo a su habitación, encontrándolo acostado, con la mirada perdida y sin reacción alguna. El matrimonio Wang consultó muchos doctores y curanderos pero ninguno podía precisar lo que había pasado, la mente de Yao simplemente se había apagado y parecía que ningún estímulo lo animaba a despertar, solo de vez en cuando tenía algún movimiento espontáneo pero que no era más que un reflejo: ponerse de pie, girar la cabeza, mover los brazos, cosas así.

Desde ese día la vida de la familia empezó a irse en picada: la mujer no podía tener mas hijos, ya bastantes problemas había tenido para concebir a Yao; y el hombre no soportaba tener un hijo que era poco más que un muñeco sin voluntad por lo que culpaba a su mujer no solo de no poder darle más hijos sino de que seguramente el mal de Yao se originaba en ella, decía que seguramente tenía algo mal y se lo había pasado al hijo estando embarazada. Gritos y reclamos inundaron la casa sin que afectaran nunca al tercer inquilino hasta que el hombre empezó a ausentarse cada vez más al grado de que ya pocas veces llegaba a su casa a dormir y cuando estaba en casa solo era para lo más elemental y siempre llamaba antes para que su mujer mantuviera a Yao en su habitación y así no tener que verlo. La única razón por la que no se había divorciado era para conservar las apariencias.

Todo eso había mermado a la mujer que se marchitaba, solo continuando para cuidar a su hijo que ya no era más que una carga.

En cuanto empezó a hablar ella ya no pudo detenerse y terminó descargando todas sus frustraciones en el visitante ruso que escuchó cada detalle en silencio, lanzando de vez en cuando furtivas miradas al inmóvil muchacho que era testigo inconsciente de todo lo que la mujer decía.

Al final trató de reconfortar a la afligida madre como pudo, ese tipo de cosas no se le daban bien por lo que el consuelo fue torpe. Luego se puso de cunclillas frente a Yao y tomó su rostro para que lo mirada, esperando alguna señal de reconocimiento… pero no pasó nada, su rostro de facciones suaves pero sin llegar a ser delicado siguió tan impasible como siempre.

-¿Yao? -en su mente se negaba a creer que de su amigo solo quedará la cáscara vacía- ¡Yao! -lo tomó con fuerza de los brazos y lo sacudió, llamándolo más veces pero la respuesta fue siempre la misma: nada. Se detuvo cuando una mano pequeña y delicada se posó en su hombro, la madre de Yao le pedía que parara, su cara estaba cubierta por la pena ¿cuántas veces ella intentó que despertara haciendo lo mismo y nunca resultó? no podía soportar ver esos intentos fracasados.

Iván se detuvo y se puso de pie, soltando al chino.

-Perdone las molestias -le dijo a la mujer y tragó duro pues la voz le salió cortada- será mejor que me vaya.

-No… puedes quedarte más… perdón por intentar echarte -la mujer hizo una reverencia- es bueno que vinieras…

Sin darse cuenta Iván pasó todo el día ahí, ella y él pasaron el tiempo en la sala intercambiando algunas palabras, de manera lenta y espaciada, como si tuvieran demasiado tiempo y muy pocas cosas que decir. Cuando ella se levantó a preparar la comida se quedó en silencio con Yao, lo miró fijamente y empezó a hablar, trató de contarle todo lo que no cupo en las cartas que se enviaron, le dijo lo preocupado que estuvo al no recibir más noticias de él y todo lo que había hecho en ese tiempo.

La mujer volvió al cabo de un rato, ya había puesto la comida en la mesa y quería pedirle a Iván que le ayudara a pasar a Yao a la mesa, normalmente comía en la sala porqué se le dificultaba mucho transportarlo y usaba una silla de ruedas para llevarlo de su cuarto a la sala y de regreso pero ya que estaba el ruso ahí podría volver a disfrutar de una comida en forma en el comedor. Pero sus intensiones murieron al soltar una exclamación que hizo a Iván guardar silencio y mirarla asustado, poniéndose de pie esperando que estuviera ocurriendo algún desastre, ella miraba fijamente el rostro de Yao.

-Está… sonriendo… -balbuceó e Iván siguió la mirada de ella hasta el rostro del chino y vio que, efectivamente, sus labios mostraban una muy tenue sonrisa. Se arrodilló frente a él y la miró mas de cerca, escuchando los sollozos de la madre, era la primera reacción que había visto en él desde aquella mañana fatídica…

Quizás ahí había una esperanza…

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
